MS-05A Zaku I Early Type
In the anime and manga Mobile Suit Gundam universe, the MS-05 Zaku I was the first successful mobile suit design to be developed by the Zeonic Company in the Principality of Zeon's quest to develop a combat-capable mobile suit that used the AMBAC System and the Minovsky ultracompact fusion reactor. The Zaku I was first designed and built in U.C. 0075, as the MS-05A Zaku winning the arms war against the EMS-04 Zudah. It wasn't put into mass-production until later that year, as the MS-05B Zaku I. The last production run of the MS-05B is in U.C. 0077, before it was replaced by the newer MS-06 Zaku II unit. The successful use of these suits prompted the Zeon Navy to commission ships that could carry them into combat, primarily the ''Musai''-Class Light Cruiser. The Zaku I was rendered obsolete by the Zaku II before the beginning of the One Year War, and thus they were relegated for use in the rear lines as supply and construction suits. They still saw some action, though, as colony gassers in the One Week War and, towards the end of the war, they joined frontline combat to reinforce the Zeon's weakening military lines. Variations The Zaku I, like many of the Zeon's mobile suit lines, had a few variations of the basic model, such as the MS-05S Zaku I Commander Type and MS-05J Zaku I Land-Warfare Type. MS-05J Zaku I Land-Warfare Type The land warfare Zaku I was little more than a stock Zaku I repainted in region-specific colors. Few of these suits would see action, for while the Zaku I series was no longer being mass produced, it was not difficult to obtain one. Most Zaku I's were assigned to pilots that requested them, or to newly-formed squadrons that were unable to obtain the best equipment available. Some would see action in southeast Asia, with at least one assigned to Commander Topp. More would be assigned to the Midnight Fenrir teams. And while Manning and Swaggard would eventually take on additional mobile suits, Austin would keep his Zaku I throughout the remainder of the war, adding different weapons and option parts to suit his liking. These included a shield, the MS-07B Gouf’s heat sword, and even a shield salvaged from a fallen RGM-79 GM. MS-05S Zaku I Commander Type The MS-05S Zaku I Commander Type was the personal mobile suit of Lieutenant Commander Gerhart Schmeisser, the founder and leader of the Midnight Fenrir Corps. Before the One Year War, Schmeisser was already a decorated mobile suit pilot, and in the opening days of the war proved himself as a soldier. However, during an attack on a facility in New Guinea to clear the way for the Operation British colony drop, Schmeisser was severely wounded in action when a booby-trapped railgun facility blew up. Schmeisser survived, though his injuries prevented him from returning to active combat duty. Despite this handicap, Schmeisser persuaded Admiral Kycillia Zabi to create the Midnight Fenrir Corps. Under his command, the Midnight Fenrir would go on to distinguish themselves in the One Year War. Despite the restriction from combat duty, Schmeisser still used his MS-05S in training missions and in simulations, providing a valuable service to his team even though he could not fight. The differences between this mobile suit and a regular MS-05B Zaku I were small. The only major differences were a second shoulder dome on the right shoulder, the striking (and often misleading) white and silver custom paint job, and a new shield mounting the fearsome heat saber seen on the MS-07B Gouf. The obvious bonuses of a commander’s type mobile suit aside, the MS-05S was little different from the standard Zaku I being used by the Home Defense Corps, and various out-of-the-way Zeon bases. Specifications MS-05A Zaku I Early Type Manufacturer: Zeonic Company Operator: Principality of Zeon Unit type: mass production general purpose mobile suit Dimensions: head height 17.5 meters Weight: empty 50.3 metric tons; max gross 65.0 metric tons Powerplant: Minovsky type ultracompact fusion reactor, power output rating unknown Armament: 105 mm machine gun, drum-fed, 100 rounds per drum, spare drums can be stored on waist armor racks; 280 mm Zaku bazooka, 4 round magazine; heat hawk, battery powered, can be stored on waist armor racks; shotgun Pilot(s): Matt Austin, Lee Swaggard, Ramba Ral, Gaia, Mash, Ortega MS-05B Zaku I Manufacturer: Zeonic Company Operator: Principality of Zeon; civilians Unit type: mass production general purpose mobile suit Dimensions: head height 17.5 meters Weight: empty 50.3 metric tons; max gross 65.0 metric tons Powerplant: Minovsky type ultracompact fusion reactor, output rated at 899 kW Armament: 105 mm machine gun, drum-fed, 100 rounds per drum, spare drums can be stored on waist armor racks; ZMP-47D/120 mm machine gun, drum-fed, 100 rounds per drum, spare drums can be stored on waist armor racks; H&L-SB21K/280mmA-N Zaku bazooka, 4 round magazine, can be stored on rack on rear waist armor; heat hawk Type3, battery powered, can be stored on waist armor racks; G-3 nerve gas grenade launcher; sturm faust1; knuckle shield1 Pilot(s): Gadem, Topp, Gabby Hazzard, Matt Austin, Lee Swaggard, Manning, Gaia, Ortega, Mash 1. Information gained from the Zaku I HGUC model MS-05S Zaku I Commander Type Manufacturer: Zeonic Company Operator: Principality of Zeon Unit type: commander type high powered mobile suit Dimensions: overall height 18.0 meters; head height 17.5 meters Weight: Unknown Powerplant: Minovsky type ultracompact fusion reactor, power output rating unknown Armament: heat saber, mounted inside shield on left forearm; MMP-80 90 mm machine gun, clip-fed, 32 rounds per clip, spare clips can be stored on waist armor storage racks; 880 mm raketen bazooka, clip-fed, 5 rounds per clip, spare clips can be stored on waist armor storage racks; 90 mm assault rifle; 3-tube missile launcher Pilot: Gerhart Schmeisser Category:Universal Century mobile suits